Already Family
by BrickSheep
Summary: Connor gets into trouble. His guardian, Hank Anderson, sits down with him to talk about it.


"Hello, my name is Connor."

He says it with practiced ease. Introductions were the easy part but it was the face in front of him that needed more than that.

The man in front of him gets straight to the point. He leans forward, eyes questioning, and says, "I know what your damn name is. We live under the same roof."

Connor nods.

"That is correct." He says, almost robotically.

"Let me get straight to the point. You stole art from a man living a few blocks away from the academy."

"It was a lure." Connor insisted. "My friend Markus helped me."

"I _know_ he helped you. But, as your acting guardian, you understand this makes me look bad, right?"

"I did not know you were so concerned for my welfare." Connor lifts an eyebrow. Hank, the man fostering him, was a big part of his life. Sometimes it was suffocating with how much Hank would hover over his private affairs and business. The man was too nosy for his own good but Connor supposes he has reason to. He already has a son, after all, one who gets into far much too trouble than Hank would like. "And I thought reputation mattered little to you."

"Damn it, kid!" Hank slams his fists on the table. Ah, his infamous rage was starting to show. "Stealing is a crime!"

"Despite being a police officer, you still commit crimes too."

"That's different." Hank points a finger at him accusingly.

"Not really."

Hank sighs and throws a hand down his face.

He leans back in his chair.

"Was it your idea, or Markus'?"

"Mine."

"And what made you think it was a good idea to go through with this?"

"Markus' brother needed an intervention. He was going to steal one of his father's paintings anyways."

"So, essentially, you stole the painting before his brother could steal it?"

"Essentially," Connor confirms.

"You're lucky that Markus' father decided just to tell me about what you guys did, other than going straight to the police with it. You could have ended up in juvie."

"Yet, here I am." Connor beams.

Hank looked utterly exasperated with Connor and curses under his breath.

"Look. I'm worried. Alright? Is that what you wanted me to say?"

"Well, on the contrary, I didn't want you to say anything."

"Now you shut your mouth." Hank scowls. "And to think I was considering adopting you as my own."

Connor blinks.

"Excuse me…?"

The concept is… foreign. Hank had always been like a father to Connor, he would never deny that, but he had been tossed from family to family for ages. He didn't think that would change anytime soon, not when he is obviously undesirable, with his strange behavior and manner of speech. There was also the case of his boundless intellect and sense for criminal investigation. It wasn't very appealing to most parents, guardians, Connor corrects himself mentally.

"Was preparing you space too. A bed and everything."

Connor's eyes are as wide as saucers.

"Are you… implying…?"

"I thought I made it clear."

"No, you did, it's just…?"

Hank smiled crookedly at Connor's look of shock. Hank loves it. He enjoys it.

"Cole could use an older brother." He adds in, feigning nonchalance, and indifference. Connor can see the twinkle in his eyes though. It's enough to make his heart jump in his chest, twice, and then roll over.

"Come on now. Not sure why you're so surprised. You were already apart of the family."

Connor can hardly believe what he's hearing.

"You want me?" He points at himself in disbelief.

Hank rolls his eyes.

"Of course we want you kid." Hank then furrows his brows. "I wouldn't be so damned concerned about you stealing if you weren't an Anderson."

"But I'm not an Anderson." Connor puts out lamely.

"You are. Just not legally."

"I'm sure Cole won't appreciate if I intrude in his l-..."

"Cole was the most excited out of the three of us," Hank says, counting his wife. "Couldn't keep him still or silent. Nearly blew our surprise several times. In fact, you weren't even supposed to know this yet, but you had to go and steal something that didn't belong to you."

Connor had the decency to look sheepish and raises a hand to rub the back of his neck.

"I don't know what to say."

Hank's expression warms.

"You don't have to say anything. Just let me do all the work, okay? Just try not to get into anymore trouble. It makes it harder for all of us if you do."

Connor bites his bottom lip, trying to prevent himself from letting tears fall down his cheeks.

"Can't promise." He chokes on a full-out sob.

Hank takes pity on him.

In a swift movement, Hank is no longer sitting across from him. Instead, he gently tugs on Connor and pulls him out of his chair. He pulls him into an embrace and Connor returns it eagerly. His arms wrap tight around his guardian, his watcher, his father.

"Welcome to the family, Connor."


End file.
